We have employed two genome technologies in Saccharomyces cerevisiae to determine the cellular impact and possible mechanisms involved in arsenic toxicity and carcinogenicity. By combining transcript profiling with the screening of a comprehensive panel of bar-coded mutant strains, we have identified the genes and pathways most affected by this metalloid.